Spider-Man RX
Spider-Man RX is a comic book series which stars Spider-Man. This comic book set in Earth-646. This comic book follows Peter Parker as he becomes the masked superhero, Spider-Man after being bitten by a radioactive spider while on a field trip Symthe Industries. Characters Main character *Peter Parker/Spider-Man Supporting characters * Uncle Ben Parker * Aunt May Parker * Eugene "Flash" Thompson * Kenny McFarlane * Liz Allen, Randy Robertson * Glory Grant * Sally Arvil * Billy Connors * Harry Osborn * Gwen Stacy * Mary Jane Watson * J. Jonah Jameson * Robbie Robertson * Betty Brant * Ned Leeds * Norah Winters * Ben Urich * Phil Urich * Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors * Dr. Martha Connors * Norman Osborn * Commissioner George Stacy * Detective Stanley "Stan" Carter Antagonists * The Ultimate slayer (Alistair Symthe) * Shocker (Herman Schultz) * Slyde (Jalome Beacher) * Big Man (Dennis Carradine) * Beetle (Dr. Abner Jenkins) * Hobgoblin * Mysterio (Maguire Beck) * Paper Doll (Piper Dali) * Crime Master (Benett Brant) * Green Goblin * Grey Goblin Story Arcs Great Power Come With Great Responsibility (1-6) Plot Outline: Alistair Smythe becomes the new CEO of Smythe Industries after the mysterious death of his father, Spencer Smythe four months ago. He finds one of his father's secrets. He was making a project called "Project: Cross-Species" that he learns that was shut down for unknown reasons ten years ago. Than, he finds a spider in a box which is his father made, then he opens the box and the spider leaps out and hides somewhere in Smythe Industries. The next day, 17-year-old high school student Peter Parker is reading a book about science. After this discovery, he is bullied by some jocks as usual. Then, Peter returns home which his Aunt May and Uncle Ben are proud of him for getting an A + in his science exam. The next day, Peter and his classmates go on a field trip to Smythe Industries. While inside, they sees Billy's parents, Dr. Curtis "Curt" and Martha Connors who are his idols. Peter is amazed of all the projects there. Peter has to go to the bathroom. After going to the bathroom, he sees the cross species spider, it bites him which makes him pass out. Then, Peter wake ups in the hospital where he aunt and uncle tell him that Alistair put him in the hospital. Later, the Parkers return home and Peter's hand gets stuck in a wall. Then, his hand frees itself which confuses Peter. He has a dream of him becoming a giant human-spider hybrid. He in a state of utter panic wakes up and goes to school. At school, Flash (on of Peter's bullies) tries to punch when Peter jumps over him which he suddenly get sixth sense. Feeling confused, Peter asks everyone he should get some fresh air. Than, Peter is still confused. Than, he finally realize that the spider bite give him the abilities of a spider. After school, his aunt and uncle are off to places. Aunt May and Uncle Ben go to their jobs, ben at the Daily Bugle and May to teach kids how to play the piano. Peter makes web-shooters and test them as he makes a costume. Then, he goes swinging. Than, he see two robbers named Herman Schultz, Jalome Beacher and a man in a mask named the Big Man robbing a bank which he ignores. Than, Peter go home and hides his costume and goes to sleep. The next day, Peter returns home and see Uncle Ben kills. Peter tells the police commissioner and Gwen's father, Commissioner George Stacy that his uncle Ben was killed by a crime boss named Dennis Carradine. Peter goes up the stairs and puts on his Spider-Man costume where he finds Dennis in the same costume as the man in the bank at an abandoned warehouse where he is menacing a police captain . Peter begins to remember what Uncle Ben told him " great power must always come with great responsibility" making him feel responsible. Peter traps Dennis in his web and then the police finds it. The next day, everyone feels sorry for the death of his beloved uncle. Meanwhile at Smythe Industries, Alistair wanted to know of why his father shut down Project: Cross-Species, Curt tells him that his left arm was cut by an former scientist named Abner Jenkins who went mad after he transformed himself into a humanoid beetle monster. After cutting Curt's arm and he was frozen and trapped in a pod. Then, Alistair opens the pod and frees Abner believing him to have died, who escapes, thrashes the city and the public calls him, "The Beetle" due to his grotesque appearance. After school, Peter finds a note from his aunt which said "Gone to Cooking Class" then he watches the news. Peter puts on his costume and goes to New York City where he encounter the Beetle. Alistair arrives with a weapon which weakens the monster. Alistair tells Spider-Man that his father created a project called Project: Cross-Species that was shut down ten year ago and the monster that he was fighting used to be a normal scientist named Abner Jenkins who wanted to cure his unique skin condition suing the dna of a Rhinoceros Beetle. Peter punches him. Then, he flies and Peter uses his web on his back which he kick him in the face. Then, Peter uses his web to kick him and punch him. Then, he holds on to his back where he cover his eyes and landed to a place. Than, Peter webs his wings. Than, he punch and kick him. Than, he punch him hard which makes him knock out cold. Then, the public calls him, "Spider-Man" which he likes. Then, Spider-Man swings home. Later that night, Alistair, Curt, and Martha burn the evidence of Project: Cross-Species. Meanwhile, Peter hides his costume and goes to sleep. The Shocker and the Speedster (7-11) Plot Outline: Peter Parker and his Aunt may are still recovering from his Uncle Ben's death financially, making Peter decide to get a job as a photographer in the Daily Bugle. However once he enters the place and realizes that the editor ,J. Jonah Jameson, is running an anti Spider-Man crusade in his paper he almost quits until he is given the job to get pictures of a bank robbery performed by a super criminal duo named: Shocker and Slyde. Peter suits up as Spider-Man and leaves the Bugle and goes to the bank they are robbing. There he realizes that the duo are Carradine's former flunkies that he let go some time ago. This enrages him and makes him attack them blindly however Shocker sends a shockwave towards him. Recovering from the attack Spidey webs Slyde but he simply begins running, until Spidey lets go of the webbing. Category:Earth-646 Category:Marvel RX Category:Comic Series Category:Benspider Category:Spider-Man Category:Adoptions